the dungeon below
by justacouplefandomsshy
Summary: maven has not done what was expected of him and mares life hangs in the balance. will the new bloods and cal save her or will she be stuck
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the red queen in anyway shape or form that is all Victoria Aveyard. This is my first fanfic so please be forgiving

It's been only a few months since Maven had left me in these dungeons to rot. He faked my execution in front of the nation to set an example to the new bloods that had to be watching as he killed the person who rounded them up, whether they cared or not is a different story because I knew that if I was left like I left them I wouldn't care what happened to that person. I did it to save them at least I think I did maybe it was so I didn't have to run anymore, maybe it was grief but even that's followed me as every time I close my eyes so many bodies flash through my mind and they always end on Cal's betrayed face as I left him.

Cal the man who should sit on the throne his disgusting brother graces, I really did betray him I think. I didn't mean to. I saw the fire in his eyes trying to cover his fear that we would all die that day and I knew I needed to sacrifice myself, I wonder if he looked that fearful during my execution. Maybe that's why I'm stuck here and nobody has saved me. The first month wasn't bad I mean I was still being fed normal food daily the second month it was once every three days with food that looked like the ground I stepped on in the stilts and I guess now once weekly is enough. Maven must have thought someone may come save me at the start and the games could begin again but now even he has given up on Cal finding me. I lived on scraps in the stilts so this little food I can survive on but being left to my own thoughts each day is destroying me as they just circle out of control.

'Mare, my sweet little lightning girl are you dead yet?' I jump as I hear Mavens voice ring out interrupting my thoughts. I stay silent and shake my head to block him out but soon my collar starts to buzz and I know that even though my lightning is numbed within me it's trying to break through just at the trickle of his voice. I remain curled on the floor as a sliver of light approaches the door.

'Mare I know your awake. There's no need to hide from me.' I remain as still as I can while the hinges of the door squeek but soon enough a leash is attached to my collar and I'm ripped into a new position. I turn to look at him but his eyes are too much and I just can't look any longer.

'I wouldn't have had to do that if you had just answered the first time I spoke to you.' I simply nod and listen for his next taunt. 'Come on, stand up I have gotten you a present.'


	2. Chapter 2

Maven dragged me through the dungeon door and along the corridors while I tried not to call out in pain from the silent stone, I didn't understand how it wasn't affecting him but then again I have been trapped down here for weeks while he's been living a normal life. He's become so strong in himself and me the weak one.

'What is it? What have you got to taunt me with?' I say with as much strength as I can muster but it comes out as a hoarse whisper from the lack of water I have had over the past few weeks. Maven doesn't even spare me a glance and instead lengthens his strides so I have to almost jog to keep up and ensure I'm not strangled by my own collar. We approach a set of double doors that are immediately opened due to Mavens presence. As I pass the silvers holding the doors I catch a glimpse of red but it's gone all too soon as Maven pulls me along behind him. The room is bleak with long triangular windows and a door at the back of the room that seems to have a hatch on it. In the centre is a table that holds a scrap of cloth. The whole room feels out of place considering it's in a palace.

'This is to be your new room little lightening girl.' Maven hisses at me letting every word hang in the air before walking away and out of the room the doors slam behind him echoing in the empty room. My present is a new room and a table for a bed I guess. The door at the back of the room opens catching my attention and I spin round just to catch a young girl placing a key on the floor before winking at me and closing the door.

A key for what I think slowly as I wander around the room hoping not to attract any attention to cameras if there is any in this room. This stupid collar stops me from feeling any electricity; I miss the call of that dull hum in my veins. I reach the key and bend down pretending to scratch my ankle. I notice the key has a tag attached to it that reads 'collar.' With the key in my hand I walk towards my makeshift bed and sit down. My fingers trace the collar looking for a keyhole and I finally find one at the back of my neck. I slide the key in place and gently twist the key, the collar releases with a groan and I feel the hum of cameras I shut them off and fully remove the collar. The girl at the door has returned and indicates for me to follow her. I dart across the room closing the door behind us and follow her along a dimly lit corridor. There is no electricity in this part of the palace I can feel it. We race down this corridor until I can see sunlight. The smell of salt water hits me before I'm even outside, a figure is waiting at the end with their back turned they must hear our footsteps because they sharply turn around. I have dreamt about this face for weeks but he isn't looking at me in betrayal anymore he has that easy smile on his face from when I first met him.

'Cal?' I call out not believing my eyes.


End file.
